


Sunscreen

by oper_1895



Series: STB Bingo Round 1 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idoits flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Steve doesn't really need to use sunscreen anymore, Tony doesn't need to know that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo Round 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for the STB Bingo ‘Sunscreen’ square to try to brute force my way through writer's block. This is probably related to [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309464), which means Bucky has been dealing with those two all day.

“Hey Tony,” Steve called. “Got a second?" 

“Sure, be right there.” Tony replied, making his way across the pool deck.

Bucky sidled over to Steve, a wide grin on his face. “Pretty sure you can’t get a sunburn anymore.”

“Shut up, Bucky,” Steve muttered through gritted teeth.

“Just sayin’,” Bucky grinned as Tony got within earshot.

“What do you need? Buckeroo here can’t help?”

“Busy. Gotta get a refill.” Bucky lifted his full glass in a lazy salute and wandered off towards the bar.

Steve lifted the sunscreen bottle, eyebrows raised and face hopeful. “Do you mind doing my back?”


End file.
